1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a line head comprising lenses formed from a resin material and on a glass substrate and a light emitting element substrate having a light emitting element mounted thereon, as well as to an image forming apparatus employing the line head.
2. Related Art
As such a line head, a line head in which each lens is provided for a plurality of light emitting elements and lights from the light emitting elements are imaged by the lenses to expose an image plane such as a latent image carrier surface is known. For example, in a line head disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2801838, a plurality of light emitting element groups (corresponding to a plurality of light emitting diodes provided on a light emitting diode element array in Japanese Patent No. 2801838) formed by grouping a plurality of light emitting elements are aligned in a longitudinal direction. One lens is provided for each light emitting element group in the lens array and the light emitting element groups emit light beams toward the lenses.